Wrestling
by TribalVipe
Summary: Because, of course, their child would have the worst timing.


A/N: I wrote this in under an hour so don't expect too much. Plus, it's been so long since I've written anything for ME, so have at it. I don't own ME!

* * *

They didn't mean for it to happen.

They took all measures to make sure it didn't fucking happen and it did.

Shepard looked ashamed as she dressed, her hair a dishelvled mess and clothes wrinkled from where they'd been discarded on the floor. She didn't make eye contact with an equally flustered Garrus who struggled to button his tunic back up.

Neither of them dared to speak, too afraid to face the consequences of what just occurred. They felt dirty and wrong and it wasn't supposed to happen. They'd been so careful.

They were quiet on their way to the bedroom and even more so when they aggressively tore at each other's clothes. Sure, they may have bumped against some of the furniture and the mattress creaked when he pushed her down and covered her with his body, but they'd been careful enough to be silent when doing it.

But it seemed as though they weren't quite enough, because it caught the attention of the one person they were trying to avoid. The thought made her sick to her stomach now. It was a stupid mistake. They were stupid for thinking they were going to be able to get away with this.

"We have to talk to him," Garrus said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and burying his face in his hands.

The sudden sound of his voice sent her heart to her throat, choking on the breath that exited her body. Just a few moments ago, that voice was doing fucking wonders for her. The dirty words he muttered in her ear as he fucked her was going to send her spiraling into one of the most powerful orgasms she would ever have. A perfect end to a perfect night out drinking and enjoying each other's company.

"What are we supposed to say?"

Silence fell over the room and it was deafening. Neither said anything for a while before Garrus stood, looking at her and wordlessly telling her it was time to face the music.

She bit her lip but nodded, trying her best to straighten out the shirt she had worn out that night. This wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't prepared to do this and it was threatening to break her. Nothing had ever made her so nervous than the idea of having to talk about this.

They exited the bedroom and walked down the dark, empty hallway. The kitchen light was on and the sounds of silverware clinking against a plate was the only sound accompanying the bubbling of the fish tank in the adjacent living room.

The figure that walked in on them a couple of minutes ago sat hunched over the kitchen table, furiously eating leftovers. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see. Biotics ate more enough to feed a small family at times. Middle of the night snacking wasn't out of the norm.

Shepard mentally sighed, hoping they would be in the clear. If he was eating, then maybe what he just saw wasn't going to be that big of a deal after all.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Shepard snapped to attention and looked at the four-year-old turian boy that sat in his seat, an innocent look on his face and her heart ached. Poor thing. He looked almost afraid as he clutched the fork in his small hand.

"Hey baby," she said and moved to sit in the chair next to him. Garrus joined them on the other side of the table, snatching a piece of purple meat off the plate to chew on.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, honey," she said, running a hand over his small fringe. He looked down and nodded, dropping the fork on the table and holding his arms out to the woman. Shepard scooped him up immediately and kissed his small forehead, looking at Garrus with hopes that they could skip the conversation all together.

"What were you guys doing?"

Fuck.

"Uh…," she said, mouth moving uselessly as she tried to come up with a proper response to his question. What did you even say to a little boy who walked in on his parents having sex? It must have been a terrifying sight. And the way she was riding Garrus when their door opened probably didn't make things any easier.

"We were wrestling," Garrus said suddenly and Shepard stared at him, surprised he even opened his mouth to say anything at all. He was notorious for having his foot in his mouth when anything even remotely referencing sex came up in conversation around friends or their child. The smooth response was not expected.

"Wrestling?"

"Yeah," she joined in, nodding her head encouragingly at his confused look. Had she been a turian, it definitely would have been more close to wrestling. That turian porn looked down right deadly sometimes.

"Y-you…you guys weren't hurting each other?"

Both of them were quick to dispel those thoughts, thankful when they got a small smile and a flutter of his mandibles in return.

"Can I wrestle with you guys next time?"

Shepard turned her head, face a deep crimson as Garrus tried to cover up his choking with a rough cough. Dax looked wildly between both his parents.

"Are you ok, daddy?"

"I'm fine buddy," Garrus said, taking a sip of water from the small Blasto cup next to his son's half-full plate. The elder turian locked eyes with his wife, trying to hide the fact that he was secretly amused by the entire situation. Not that he was particularly thrilled with his baby having walked in on them doing the one thing every parent didn't want their child to see behind their bedroom door. Plus, he was still feeling rather tipsy and his wife's red face was hilarious. She was usually the one out of the two of them that didn't have trouble talking about this stuff.

"So, can I?"

Shepard sighed, willing her face to stop burning and broke her gaze from her husband's to look down at the deep blue eyes of her son's. That look of pure innocence usually made her happy to see, but at that very moment, she wanted to melt into the floor and let Garrus deal with the question.

But no, he was too busy trying not to laugh and acting like she couldn't tell he was still drunk.

"Sweetie…what daddy and I were doing…is only for adults. Children aren't allowed to do that kind of wrestling."

"Why?"

Shepard bit back the urge to scream and run back to the bedroom so she could die in peace. Why her? Didn't she do enough with saving the universe from the Reapers? Now she has to go through this?

"Because, honey, it's something only adults can do."

"Why?"

Garrus decided he'd had enough of trying to hold back his laugh and snorted, covering his quivering mandibles and turning his head at the sight of his wife's now murderous glare. Ok, could have been the wrong time to decide and laugh but he would deal with the consequences later. For now, it was time to put this topic to rest.

"Daxus, it's only for adults and that's final. Now," he said, pulling the plate away from the boy to stick it back in the fridge, followed by dumping the lukewarm water in the sink, "it's time for you to go back to sleep. We're having lunch with Grandpa and then we're going to go see a movie."

"Ok," Daxus said, clearly not wanting to drop the conversation but knowing better than to push forward. He threw himself into his mother's embrace, feeling her pick him up and lay a few dozen kisses on top of his head before setting him on the ground. Garrus scooped him up and turned off the kitchen light, leading his wife to Dax's bedroom to tuck him back in.

"That went better than expected," Garrus smiled, closing (and locking) the door behind them when they made it back to their bedroom. Shepard glared but chose to ignore his comment and began to strip her clothes off, much to his excitement.

He had hoped she would want to go back to what they were doing before. Feeling himself getting hard and his plates shifting open, he quickly hopped back onto the bed, unbuttoning his tunic to expose his chest with his hands laced behind his neck.

Shepard, who was now stripped down to nothing, turned to say something when she noticed his position on the bed and merely rolled her eyes.

"You really think I'm in the mood now? After that awkward conversation? No. I'm going to take a shower because I feel filthy."

Garrus' smug smile slipped from his face and he stopped the whine bubbling up in his throat. Shepard, of course, noticed and sighed, waving her hand for him to follow her into their built in bathroom.

"Fine. Just make sure the door is locked this time!"

And from that day forward, no door was ever left unlocked in the Shepard-Vakarian household again.


End file.
